remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Ferromimic
The Ferromimic is a creepy, Ferric-like mutation of a mimic. Tactics Tips & Attacks The Ferromimic can climb walls, backdash and attack just like a Ferric. No reports of divebombing, or ceiling hanging. Like the Mimic Aeronaut, it's a bit intimidating, but actually not that hard if you're confident in your abilities and a decent level. Aeronaut While the Ferromimic is attached to a wall, Aeronauts can drop rapidly down past it, firing at close range, and the Ferromimic will swipe, miss, and then jump away from the wall. At this point fly back up through the spot it was just occupying, accelerating upwards flush against the wall until you are at the ceiling. The Ferromimic will climb back up the wall again, so all you need to do is move away from the wall a little and drop again, firing towards the wall. You can repeat this endlessly, ensuring a speedy victory with no damage taken. Ferric If you are using a Ferric, hang on the ledge above the center platform. The Ferromimic will come up the wall from the right, and try to attack you, but will miss. It will continue to go to the left and then try to climb up the thorns. Go left and just attack him while hanging, as he will be too distracted trying to climb that he will not attack back. This is a super-easy way of doing it, and you don't get hurt at all. At the quest AS1001: guardians in the canyon you can glitch it at the left of the room, just walk to the left and the ferromimic will try to jump at you but it cannot reach you because the roof is too low, just hit it till dead. Crag The Ferromimic's weakness is the ground. Stay under the centre platform. Swing (double jump) towards the Ferromimic as it walks towards you along the ground. It will try to attack you but you will damage it, and end up on the other side of it. Simply turn around and repeat the swing, damaging it in the other direction. Occasionally the Ferromimic will wander off for a few seconds; do not follow it as if it gets near a wall it may do its sideways leap attack, which your swing does not work against. Simply wait for a few seconds for it to return. Another way is to grapple under the center platform. When the Ferromimic jumps at you it will miss but you can still hit it. It may be slow but it is safe. It is possible to get the ferromimic 'stuck'. Hang on to the ceiling directly above the entrance, this is your safe spot. The ferromimic should try to keep jumping, but cannot hit you. Just attack downward until it is dead. If this does not work, use the above methods. At the quest AS1001: guardians in the canyon you can glitch it at the left of the room, just walk to the left and the ferromimic will try to jump at you but it cannot reach you because the roof is too low, just flail it 'till dead. Additional Information Sprocket Data The following Sprocket earned from CH0001 sidequest shows information on the Ferromimic: *'Boss Mimics: Ferromimic': The Ferromimic is a rare humanoid type Mimic. Its arms seem to have unnaturally grafted blades that it uses to attack. The Ferromimic can quickly scale walls and bound over obstacles to get to its prey. Quest Relevance Required to be killed in MD0204: Camp Intruder, AS1001: Guardians in the Canyon, and CH0001: Ferromimic Attack. Trophy Farming The Ferromimic awards no trophy. Related Enemies *Aeromimic *Mimicrag Category:Enemies Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies Category:Bosses